


Happy Birthday Poe

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Poe Dameron, M/M, OCC - Freeform, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Poe y al parecer todos lo olvidaron sobre todo la persona que Poe anda enamorado.





	Happy Birthday Poe

**Author's Note:**

> Estos personajes no son míos solo la trama
> 
> Mi primer Fic de esta pareja espero que les guste lamento la gramática y ortografías no tengo beta

Happy Birthday Poe 

Hoy es un pésimo día, ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie me ha felicitado, ni mis amigos, ni la general y sobre todo no me ha felicitado Cassian Andor el chico del cual estoy enamorado, y no lo sabrá nunca por qué si le confesara que lo que sentía por el de seguro me dejará de hablar yo no quiero eso. Cassian ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos unos niños y nunca nos hemos separado ni hemos peleado y cuando íbamos creciendo acabe enamorándome de él con su cabello castaño y sus hermosos ojos azules como no hacerlo y qué decir que es muy amable y se preocupa por mi y por los demás, antes de sí mismo.

Suspiro derrotado que Cassian nunca sabrá lo que yo siento por el, y creo que es lo mejor quien se fijaría en alguien como yo, que soy delgado con el pelo rizado y que se mete en problemas en desobedecer las órdenes de mis superiores, vuelvo a suspira de nuevo para dirigirme a casa.

Todos en el trabajo parecen haber olvidó mi cumpleaños y no sé por qué, en todo el día ni me dirigieron la palabra, solo Leia pero solo era para una reunión importante que íbamos a tener, ni siquiera Cassian me dirigió la palabra y eso me dolió más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, ya que esperaba al no tenerlo como regalo como mi novio, solo quería que me felicitara.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos deprimidos que choqué contra algo, yo levanto la mirada para ver que era Cassian mirándome preocupado en su mirada, hasta que por fin podía ver una verdadera reacción del hombre que amo.

\- ¿Poe estás bien? – me pregunto viendo si no estaba herido y suspira de alivio a ver qué no me pasó nada malo.

\- Si, solo un poco distraído es todo Cassian – respondí que no sonará triste mi voz

\- Estás seguro hoy te vi demasiado triste, te encuentras bien en verdad – siguió preguntando preocupado y llevando su mano a mis hombros y hace que volvamos a caminar, yo trato de no sonrojarme a sentir su brazo por mis hombros.

\- Si, estoy bien, es solo que recordé a mi madre hoy – mentí, no quería que la verdadera razón de la que estaba triste era que todos se habían olvidado mi cumpleaños y estaba así decaído.

\- Sé lo que se siente extrañar a la persona que fue muy importante para ti Poe, yo también extraño a mis padres, pero ellos están viéndonos donde quieran que estén Poe, así que no te pongas triste, por que me duele verte así Dameron – respondió dándome una triste sonrisa en su rostro y a mi me dolía verlo así, por mi.

\- Esta bien voy a tratar – sonreí levemente para ver que ya Cassian me estaba sonriendo. 

\- Esta bien confío en tu palabra Poe, ahora vamos que tengo una sorpresa – me sonrío yo ya tengo curiosidad de que sería, será que se acordó de mi cumpleaños.

\- ¿Que es Cassian? – pregunté emocionado ganándome una sonrisa de Cassian antes de sacar una venda negra y mi rostro cambió a una de terror.

\- Es una sorpresa y las sorpresas no se dicen Dameron – me sonrío antes de que me pusiera la venda en mis ojos y ya no podía ver – confías en mí Poe, no te haré daño es solo para que no descubras lo que tengo preparado para ti – me contesto antes de guiarme sujetándome de mis hombros.

\- Claro que confío en ti Cassian – respondí sonriendo y si pudiera verlo de seguro que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No se a donde me estaba llevando, pero sabía que no sería mi casa ya que me empezó a moverme por otra dirección hasta que nos detenemos de repente.

\- ¿Estás listo para tu sorpresa Poe? – me pregunto entusiasmado.

\- Si – conteste nervioso, no sé qué esperar cuando me quitara las vendas de los ojos.

\- Ahora puedes quitarte la venda – dijo con voz suave y yo lo hago y cuando me la quito me quedo en shock, no esperando lo que veía mis propios ojos.

Todos mis compañeros, amigos y mis supervisores estaban alrededor de un enorme salón decorado con cosas de cumpleaños había un enorme cartel que decía Feliz cumpleaños Poe, también había regalos y un enorme pastel de chocolate y en frente de mi tenía a Cassian sonriéndome con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro antes de abrazarme.

\- Feliz cumpleaños – dijeron todos y yo salía de mi aturdimiento sintiendo mis lágrimas caer en mis ojos.

\- Espero que te guste la sorpresa Poe, creíste que lo habíamos olvidado no es así – pregunto Cassian con una sonrisa limpiando mis lágrimas suavemente yo solo seguía abrazado a él no creyendo lo que hizo por mi.

\- Si, por un momento pensé que se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños, ya que todos no hablaron conmigo hoy especialmente tú Cassian – respondí algo triste por todo el día que pase, siento que Cassian me abraza a él y yo solo oculto mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Lo se, Poe y me fue difícil y doloroso en no poder hablar contigo, ya que no soy muy bueno en guardar sorpresas, por eso te evite, pero ya no más Poe, lo importante es que te impresionamos con tu fiesta de cumpleaños – respondió sonriendo yo levanto mi mirada de su torso y lo miro a sus hermosos ojos.

\- Claro que me impresionaré Cassian – respondí riendo y veo que se ríe conmigo.

\- Y te tengo otra sorpresa más Poe y espero que este te guste tu regalo – me pregunto y yo curioso pregunto.

\- ¿Cual es mi regalo? - pregunté, y recibo la respuesta cuando siento sus más labios a los míos y comienza a besarme yo me quedo en shock uno minutos antes de corresponderle apasionadamente, no creyendo que esto fuera posible que Cassian, me ama debo de estar soñando, pero es muy real ¿Que fue eso? – pregunté recuperándome del beso y veía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No fue obvio Poe es un beso – se rio yo solo lo miraba furioso antes de parar de reír por ver mi expresión y siguió explicando – Te amo Poe, desde la primera vez que nos vimos en la escuela y te defendí de esos abusadores, sabía que ibas a cambiar mi vida para siempre, eres mi mejor amigo y serás ahora más que mi amigo Poe Dameron ¿te gustaría ser mi novio? – pregunto tímido y sonrojándose, yo también siento que me sonrojo antes de llevar mi boca a la suya y lo bese agresivamente.

\- Claro que me gustaría ser tu novio, ya que yo te amo desde esa primera vez, sentí una gran admiración por ti Cassian, hasta que eso cambio cuando me enamoré de ti, y lo sigo haciendo Cassian Andor te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo novio – eso último lo dije con un gran tono rojo en mis mejillas, veía que su cara asombrado antes de besarme yo le correspondo el beso.

\- Yo tampoco dejare de hacerlo novio mío espero que te haya gustado tu regalo Poe - me respondió tímido, pero sin apartarse del abrazo yo solo oculto mi cabeza en su pecho, cuando escuchamos que todos nos felicitaban por qué por fin éramos novios, Leia sabía que yo tenía sentimientos por Cassian, después de todo Leia era como una segunda madre para mí y siempre se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

\- Es el mejor regalo del mundo Cassian Andor te amo – respondí con una enorme sonrisa cuando me aparto de su torso para ver que el también me sonreía y me besaba en mi frente.

\- Yo también te amo Poe Dameron, – me respondió antes de besarme y no antes escuchar a los demás las palabras que me sacaran una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Poe –

\- Fin


End file.
